


Подними голову

by treibsand



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, canon AU, the doomed grey reylo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treibsand/pseuds/treibsand
Summary: над собой он видел миллиарды звёзд ©





	

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо большое Турмалин, которая любезно согласилась вычитать этот текст!

Рей закрывает глаза и видит предрассветное небо. Два спутника тонут в неверной утренней дымке. Первый с лиловым отливом, второй – с ярко-оранжевым. А между ними высокое неумолимо светлеющее небо с бездной гаснущих звезд. Прямо над головой.  
 _– Красиво?_ – спрашивает Кайло, и Рей невольно улыбается:  
 _– Сам знаешь._  
 _– Ты где?_ – дежурно интересуется он.  
 _– Пытаюсь понять где ты,_ – их обычный разговор: они задают вопросы, на которые не получают нужных ответов.   
Она должна найти его, потому что этого хочет совет, зато Кайло не хочет. И Рей, наверное, тоже. Не хочет превращать красивые небесные виды в уродство бессмысленного боя с Кайло Реном. Магистром нового ордена силы. Беном Соло. Отступником. Неверным. Учителем. Другом. В этом и проблема.  
 _– На небольшом планетоиде в секторе Н6В748,_ – тем не менее, вежливо сообщает он, но Рей знает, что через десять минут, максимум, его там уже не будет.  
 _– Приятно знать,_ – она запоминает номер сектора. Планетоид наверняка ресурсный, информация может пригодиться совету, если они, конечно, смогут обнаружить его в указанном секторе.  
 _– Присоединишься?_ – так же дежурно интересуется Кайло. И говорит он вовсе не о посещении неизвестного планетоида.  
Рей вспоминает горящий храм. Мертвые тела. Изувеченных мастеров. Ушедших за ним учеников.  
 _– Как и всегда – воздержусь._  
Они смотрят красивейший рассвет глазами Кайло до тех пор, пока он не прерывает контакт.

* * *

Рей не помнит, как давно это началось, но она уже видела десятки небесных сфер глазами Кайло. Сухое и ясное звездное небо Татуина глубокой ночью, рассвет над великими водопадами Набу, бесчисленные огни Корусанта, красное зарево Мустафара, газовые облака Беспина на закате, исполинский силуэт Эндора сквозь листья вечнозеленых деревьев, низкие мертвые звезды, освещающие долину гробниц Коррибана… 

Кайло показывал небо без взлетающих кораблей.   
Чистое небо над его головой.  
Специально для неё.

* * *

Она закрывает глаза и смотрит на созвездие Скрытого пути. Целиком. Тусклые, едва видимые звезды еле различимы в бесконечной космической тьме.   
_– Что-то сегодня слабо,_ – сообщает она Кайло и чувствует, как он улыбается, говоря:  
 _– Открой глаза и подними голову._  
Рей делает это. Она поднимает голову, видит над собой тот же самый Скрытый путь и вспоминает, что полностью созвездие можно наблюдать с поверхности только одной единственной планеты во всей галактике.  
И сейчас они оба смотрят прямо на него.


End file.
